The Tutor
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Kick is informed that he's failing english and is assigned a tutor. He soon finds out that it's none other than the girl he hates. Can studying poems and Shakespear actually bring the two closer? KickxKendall, GuntherxOC, MouthxOC.
1. Tutoring with the enemy

The Tutor

DISCLAIMER: Massieluver1 hereby disclaims that she own Kick Buttowski or any characters with the exception of her OC

**Avery: Hello my name is Avery aka Massieluver1**

**Kendall: And I'm Kendall Perkins**

**Avery: Welcome to the story**

**Kick (running in panting): Sorry… I'm… Late**

**Kendall: What is he doing here**

**Avery: I invited him**

**Kendall: What?**

**Avery: On with the story!**

Kick sat in his chair drawing pictures of daredevil stunts on his notebook. Kick had a talent for drawing, he could draw with skill that would make even Vincent Van Gough fall to his knees. However drawing was a skill that Kick liked to keep hidden. He only glanced up to watch the clock as the last five minutes of school began to slowly tick away. It was Friday, the day that meant staying up late, long video game tournaments without homework getting in the way, and that people changed their ring tones to Friday by Rebecca Black for one day only. Finally the bell rang and Kick jumped up in excitement he landed on top of his desk and did his signature pose.

"Mr. Buttowski could you please sit down for a moment" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said

Kick hesitantly sat down as the other students left the room.

"I'll wait for you outside, okay" Gunther said, Kick nodded

"I would like to inform you that your failing English" Mrs. Fitzpatrick explained

"So?" Kick asked

"So, if you don't pass you'll have to take summer school" Mrs. Fitzpatrick told him "That means no stunts, no sleeping in, and you'll get homework. Is that how you want to spend summer, in school with homework?" Kick shook his head "Then you'll need to get a tutor to help you get your mark up"

Mrs. Fitzpatrick then took out a pen and wrote down an address on a peice of paper.

"I've already assigned you a student from this class" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said handing him the address "Go to that address tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock sharp"

Kick regrettably nodded and went to the bus where Gunther was waiting for him.

"Hey Kick what happened?" Gunther asked

Kick explained his situation to his best friend.

"That bad, huh?" Gunther said "Well it cant get much worse"

"It can, what if my tutor is Ronaldo?" Kick asked

"Well then you'll cross that bridge when it comes" Gunther said

"Gunther you know I prefer jumping over bridges" Kick said

"Well then you'll jump over that bridge when it comes" Gunther said "either way you'll find out who your tutor is tomorrow"

When they got off the bus they noticed a moving van in the driveway of a nearby house. The two watched as big, buff, men carried furniture into the house. Three kids played soccer in the yard, two younger boys with brown curly hair and brown eyes, and a girl their age with black hair, shoulder length and curly, and eyes that were light blue, almost violet.

"What are you looking at Clarence?" A voice asked

Kick turned and saw the blonde girl who hated him.

"I don't need to answer your questions Kendall" Kick said

"Hi" a female voice said

Kick and Kendall looked and saw the girl that had been playing soccer. She wore a denim skirt, black and white stripped tank top, black vest, navvy blue shoes and a star shaped navvy blue necklace.

"Moxie?" Gunther asked

"Gunther?" The girl said

Gunther hugged Moxie tightly.

"This is Mariana-Roxie Donavan, Moxie for short" Gunther explained

"You two know each other?" Kick asked

"Yeah, our moms knew each other in high school" Moxie replied

"Cool," Kendall said "By the way I'm Kendall and that's Clarence"

"Call me Kick" Kick said

"Oh, so you're the famous Kick that Gunther has told me so much about" Moxie said "You like doing stunts, right? I love skateboarding, snowboarding, and drag racing"

"_Great another Kick"_ Kendall thought

"I've heard about you too Kendall" Moxie said "You like to read and dance, so do I. Have you ever thought of going into modeling or singing?"

"Well," Kendall said "I never really thought about it"

"You never know until you try" Moxie said

"Leo, Moxie, Charlie, time for dinner" Moxie's mom, Mindy, called

"Coming mom" the Moxie and her brothers replied

"I've got to leave" Moxie said "See you around"

"Bye" Kick, Kendall, and Gunther said waving

"Not that its any of my business but what are you doing this weekend?" Gunther asked Kendall

"I'm tutoring someone from our class tomorrow at three" Kendall replied

"I'm being tutored tomorrow at three" Kick said "I don't know who my tutor is or anything I just got their address"

Kick pulled the address out of his pocket and showed it to Kendall, her light brown eyes widened.

"Clarence, this is my address" Kendall said

**Avery: That's it for chapter one**

**Kendall: What's with the giant cake?**

**Avery (looks to see there is a giant cake that says "Happy Birthday"): I don't know**

**Kendall: Hey, where'd Clarence go?**

**Kick (fires himself out of a canon and lands in the birthday cake): Happy Birthday Avery!**

**Avery: Thank you Kick (Cuts cake into three pieces and gives two to Kendall and Kick)**

**Kendall: Review or you wont get any delicious cake!**


	2. Songs and Poems

Songs and Poems

**Avery: Welcome back to the story**

**Kendall: I cant believe I'm tutoring Clarence**

**Kick: I can't believe it either. And why am I failing English? I'm speaking English right now.**

**Kendall: That's probably why**

**Kick: Lets just get on with the story**

**Avery: Alright, just one last thing, I dont own "Tell me not, sweet" or Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove or Freak the Freak out. I do own Raindrops on my windowpane.**

Of all people it had to be Kendall Perkins didn't it? Kick thought to himself as he walked to Kendall's house the next day. He had been mad about it since he found out yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

"Clarence, this is my address" Kendall said

"What?" Kick exclaimed "You're my tutor? How can you be my tutor?"

"Well I am the best student in class" Kendall said "English is my best subject, I'm really enjoying our current class studies"

"Well, as long as you don't purposely make me fail" Kick said "by the way what exactly are our current class studies?"

"Poetry and Shakespeare" Kendall replied before she turned to walk to her house "see you tomorrow Clarence"

"aw biscuits" Kick said

"It'll be alright Kick" Gunther said

"Is it too late to just go to summer school?" Kick asked

_-end flashback-_

Usually by this time of the day Kick would be riding down dead mans drop on his skateboard with Gunther or something. But was he doing stunts? No, he was standing outside a huge house not far from his own. The house was nice, grand and Victorian style, it was almost like a castle. A man was mowing the lawn, his hair was brown and his eyes were green, Kick recognized him as Kendall's father from bring your dad to school day. He saw Kick and walked towards him.

"Hello Mr. Perkins" Kick said

"Oh, hello, your Clarence the boy Kendall is tutoring" Mr. Perkins said "Come inside"

Mr. Perkins opened the front door and told Kick his daughter was in the living room. Kendall was sitting on the leather couch with her books set on the black marble coffee table. She had a notebook on her lap, it was pink and had the word "Love" on it decorated with yellow flowers. She was focusing on whatever she was writing in it.

"Hey Kendall, what are you working on there?" Kick asked

Kendall was startled by the sound of his voice. She quickly hid the notebook behind a pillow.

"Oh, hey, Clarence" Kendall stuttered "I was just working on, um, some homework?"

"Alright" Kick said "so what are we going to be studying?"

Kendall sighed and looked down, she looked like she had something on her mind, having a little sister Kick knew when girls were bothered about something.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Kick asked

"Oh, yeah I'm great, actually" Kendall said but didn't sound sure, she forced a smile

Kick sat beside Kendall as she took a green binder out of her school bag and pulled out a poem.

"It's called "Tell me not, Sweet" by Richard Lovelace" Kendall said "We need to read it and explain the meaning. You read the first line."

Kendall handed Kick his own copy.

"Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind" Kick read

"For, from the nunnery Of thy " Kendall continued

"Whats thy?" Kick said

"It means you, please leave all further questions to the end of the reading" Kendall said, she then read the next line of the poem. "chaste breast, and quiet mind"

"Or, if it do, not from those lips of thine" Kick didn't notice himself looking into her eyes as he read.

"To war and arms I fly" Kendall looked into Kick's sparkling blue eyes and began to blush.

"True, a new mistress now I chase" Kick looked back down at the page not wanting to get lost in her brown orbs again.

"The first foe in the field" Kendall looked back down at her sheet even though she had memorized the entire poem.

"And with a stronger faith embrace" Kick read

"A sword, a horse, a shield" Kendall read

"Yet this inconstancy is such, As you too shall adore" Kick said before looking back up at the girl

"For, I could not love thee" Kendall looked back up at him

"Dear, so much" Kick began to lean closer to Kendall

"Loved I not honour more" Kendall read the last line almost not noticing that Kick's face was three inches from her face.

"What's going on here?" Said a girl about a year younger than Kendall. She was followed by two younger girls that looked exactly the same, both blonde with green eyes, and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Kick and Kendall pulled away from each other to stare at the kids.

"Clarence these are my little sisters, and brother" Kendall explained "The eight year old twins Carly and Kayla, my sister Kenzy, and my brother Kennedy"

"Oh, your Clarence," the boy, Kennedy, said "I read about you in my sister's diary"

"That's enough Kennedy" Kendall said "You and your sisters go play"

Kendall shooed her siblings out.

"Little siblings" Kick said

"Tell me about it" Kendall said "At least your not the oldest of five"

"Try being the middle child" Kick said

Kendall smiled "I might just have to someday"

"Kendall, can you please help me wrap grandma's birthday present?" Mrs. Perkins yelled

"Now?" Kendall asked

"Yes, please" Mrs. Perkins called

"I'll be right back Kick" Kendall stood up, then she turned back and said "Think about what the poem means" she looked sad when she said this.

When she left Kick saw that she had left behind the notebook. Curiously he picked it up and flipped through the pages to find it was filled with poems, he stopped at one page in particular.

"Raindrops on my Windowpane" by Kendall Celeste Perkins

I lay awake eyes wide with tears.  
>Surrounded greatly by my childhood fears.<br>I used to look at you and want to scream.  
>Now I don't think I'll stop having this recurring dream.<br>I stare out the window as the rain falls hard and fast.  
>Why must whatever I'm feeling have to last?<br>In my dream I'm with you,  
>We hold hands and go to the movie theatre too.<br>Then you'll lean in with your lips moving towards my own.  
>Then I'll wake up, "why must I love you?" I'll groan<br>Hopefully you will soon leave my thoughts,  
>Right now I can't sleep on even the finest of cots.<br>One day I'll hopefully get over my insomnia and snooze.  
>I wish I could find a way to get out of these blues.<br>I want him to stop dissing me.  
>But is it weird that I want him to start kissing me?<br>My tears keep pouring down, faster then rain.  
>Just like the plunk of raindrops on my windowpane.<p>

"I didn't know she wrote poetry" Kick said, he put the notebook back before Kendall returned.

-meanwhile-

Moxie and Gunther were in the Donavan household living room playing Harrio Kart. The Magnuson's were visiting their old friends and even Mr. and Mrs. Buttowski were there. Kick and Kendall were invited to join them after their tutoring session.

"And Moxie has the lead, she's on her final lap" Moxie announced in a play-by-play comentation "She's coming up on her final turn, she see the finish line. Yes!"

Moxie yelled as she crossed the finish line in first, she jumped up and did a victory dance "When I shoot, I score"

"Okay, that's seventeen for you and nine for me" Gunther said as Moxie celebrated, Moxie was jumping up and down not noticing that she'd just toppled onto Gunther. She looked into his green eyes, the sparkled like emeralds and Gunther looked into her ice blue-lilac eyes. He never noticed how purple they were until now. Awkwardly they stood up again.

"Sorry" Moxie said, cheeks as red as strawberries

"It's cool" Gunther said looking away

"You want to hear a song I wrote?" Moxie asked

"Sure" Gunther said

Moxie and her brothers were musicians, Charlie played the drums, Leo played bass guitar, and Moxie played electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and piano. The three were also great singers. Gunther and Moxie went into the garage were the instruments had been set up. Moxie picked up her electric guitar and began to strum a tune, she sang into the microphone.

"I saw you there, so beautiful  
>You stopped and stared, so magical<br>Then you asked me for my name  
>And we took an out town train<br>Before you leave, get up to go  
>I wanna know<p>

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>What do you like?<br>before you go

You walk me home, so wonderful  
>It starts to snow, it's incredible<br>Now we're walking up my street  
>And you slowly turn to me<br>You're three inches from my lips  
>But before we do this<p>

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>What do you like? before you go, oh oh<p>

Show me the place where you come from  
>And the places you dream of<br>I wanna know everything you are  
>But before we get that far<p>

Do you like, I need to know  
>Do you like, before you go<br>Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<p>

Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, yea yea yea yea"

Moxie finished the song and Gunther clapped

"Wow, that was awesome" Gunther said

"Thanks" Moxie said

-Back to Kick and Kendall-

"So the meaning of this poem is," Kick thought long and hard "someone loves their enemy?"

"Pretty much" Kendall said

"Falling in love with your enemy only happens on TV" Kick said

"No it doesn't" Kendall yelled

"Yes it does" Kick said

"Oh, really?" Kendall said

"Yep, love/hate never lasts in real life, the hate always comes back" Kick said

"Maybe it wont" Kendall whispered sadly

"Oh, really?" Kick asked "Name one person in real life who fell in love with their enemy?"

"I think that's enough tutoring for today" Kendall said

"I agree" Kick said

"Kendall" Mrs. Perkins called coming into the room carrying an peach pie "I thought we'd bring this over to the Donavan's house. Kick, your parents are there, you should come along."

Kick shrugged and followed the two brown-eyed blonde girls to the nearby house. They knocked on the door, one of the identical twins (possibly Leo) answered it. From the garage Kick and Kendall heard someone playing a song.

"Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing  
>Open up the door, easy less, easy more<br>When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?  
>Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go<p>

Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said  
>Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate<br>I try to talk to you but you never even knew  
>So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?<p>

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, you never listen<p>

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out"

They went to the garage where was Moxie was playing a song for Gunther. She suddenly stopped and looked at the two.

"Where was this girl when I needed a garage band?" Kick asked himself

"Oh, hey Kick, hi Kendall" Moxie said

"Moxie was playing some of the songs she wrote" Gunther explained

"You wrote that?" Kendall asked

"Yep" Moxie said

"You should enter the battle of the bands next month" Kick said "one month would give you plenty of time to write a song and practice"

"True, but I'd need help" Moxie said "Kendall?"

"What?" Kendall asked "Oh, no, I cant""Just try" Moxie said "Sing something"

Moxie gave Kendall a microphone. Moxie began to play a fast song.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way" Moxie sang

"I think you need a new one" Kendall sang amazingly

"Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend" They sang together before stopping

"Wow" was all both boys could say because they were awestruck

**Avery: I decided to stop there because I just wrote six pages**

**Kick: Hey, we helped**

**Avery: Yes, you acted everything out**

**Kendall: Why do all my siblings have similar names?**

**Kick: yeah, who does that?**

**Avery: My mom**

**Kendall and Kick: Oh**

**Kick: Then what is your brother's name, Avon?**

**Avery: Avery is not my real name, my brothers name is (Bleep) and my name is (Bleep)**

**Kendall: That's a name?**

**Avery: Yes, it's Irish**

**Kick: Enough about names. Thank you to ****LaReinaNigthmare, ****devindoughty0, ****isanimes, ****acostaperezjoseramiro. ****These people who reviewed get cake (gives cake to reviewers)**

**Avery: See you later!**


	3. What are you doing?

What are you doing?

**(dun da)**

**Kendall: Why is this chapter called what are you doing?**

**(dun da)**

**Avery: Oh you'll see**

**(dun da)**

**Kendall: What's with the background music Clarence**

**Kick: (turns off Jaws track) It's more dramatic**

**Kendall: Yeah, not really**

**Kick: Like you could do better**

**Kendall: (Takes out iPod)**

**(shock horror plays)**

**Kick: you call that dramatic?**

**Kendall: Yes**

**Avery: Alright while those two flirt lets get this story getting**

**Kick and Kendall: We're not flirting (both blush madly)**

It had been two weeks since Kick had found Kendall's poem. He would lie in bed at night and think about who Kendall's poem could be about. He could talk to Gunther about it after the tutoring session.

"Romeo, Romeo, why fore art thou Romeo?" Kendall said "This line is usually misinterpreted because Juliet is not asking him where Romeo is, she's asking him why he is"

"Why he is what?" Kick asked

"She is asking why he is a Montague" Kendall said

"Because his father is a Montague?" Kick said

"No, because why must her love spring from her hate" Kendall said "Why must her parents and his hate each other?"

"See, this is exactly what I mean when I said no one can love their worst enemy" Kick said

"You just don't get it do you?" Kendall asked

"No, I don't," Kick said "why do they love each other if their parents hate each other, and then they die at the end"

"It's a tragedy" Kendall said "Only back when Shakespeare wrote the play it would be considered a comedy, because girls were played by boys"

"That would be funny" Kick said

"But that's not the point" Kendall said "love is blind, and although there are so many different types of love they can all end in disaster if your not careful. That's the meaning of this play, Romeo and Juliet made mistakes that lead to their demise, see how a simple misunderstanding can change, and possibly ruin, everything"

"And that's what ended the feud, the death of Romeo and Juliet" Kick said

"Correct" Kendall said, she then looked up at the clock and sighed "I think that's all for today, you can go now"

Kick noticed the look on her face, it was the same look all girls had when they wanted to vent to someone. Usually Kick would've ignored it and left but instead he stayed.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Since when do you care about my problems Clarence?" Kendall asked

"I don't" Kick said "You just looked really sad, has Ronaldo not been good to you lately?"

Kendall looked down at the black pillow on the sofa. Kick realized something.

"Did you two break up?" Kick asked

"No," Kendall said "He called me this morning and told me he got accepted into some science program at the Washington institution of science and technology. He hasn't decided if he wants to go yet but I could just tell he wanted this"

Kendall paused and looked down, Kick even swore he saw what looked like a tear drop from her eye.

"And your afraid he'll pick science over you" Kick guessed

Kendall nodded

"I don't even know why I stay with him sometimes. I guess because when I was young I was told the only way to achieve happiness in life was to study hard and set good examples for my little siblings, but by doing so I pushed everyone away except for Ronaldo. So when he asked me out I said okay because my subconscious told me it would never happen again" Kendall explained

"So because of your past your worried for your future?" Kick said "It's okay you'll be a great doctor someday, just like you always said you'd be"

"But I don't want to be a doctor" Kendall said "It's what my dad wants me to be and that's what I, sadly, will become. My father likes Ronaldo because he says it's boys like him that have a future"

"Than what do you want to be?" Kick asked

"I want to be a writer" Kendall said "I don't want to go to Harvard, I want to go to UVic for writing"

"Where is that?" Kick asked

"Victoria, British Columbia" Kendall said "I read about their arts programs online" She then glanced back at the clock

"I should be going" Kick said

Before he left there was an impatient knock at the door. Moxie ran in, slammed the door shut and shoved Kick into the laundry room.

"No time to explain, just act like your alone" Moxie said before hiding under the stairwell

"Okay" Kendall said

Then the doorbell rang and Kendall opened it to find Ronaldo standing there.

"Hello Kendall dearest" Ronaldo said

"Hey Ronaldo" Kendall said "are you here to tell me that you've chosen what to do?"

"Yes" Ronaldo said "I'm leaving for the Washington institute of science and technology tomorrow morning"

"Of course you are" Kendall thought

"But I want to give you something before I leave" Ronaldo said

Ronaldo then grabbed Kendall and pulled Kendall's face towards his own. Kendall quickly retreated when his lips were an inch from her own.

"What are you doing?" Kendall said

"Well, we've been dating for a while and I've never kissed you" Ronaldo explained "So I thought we'd be each other's first kiss before I leave"

"No" Kendall said "Ronaldo I'm sorry but I cant kiss you, after we kiss you'll leave and it wont even matter. Plus I've already had my first kiss"

Ronaldo was shocked and Kendall covered her mouth with her hand when she had realized she shouldn't have said that.

"When did that happen?" Ronaldo asked

"At the movie theatre, before we started dating" Kendall said, this was technically not a lie

"Who was it with?" Ronaldo asked

"Yeah Kendall who was it with?" Moxie said coming out from her hiding spot under the stairwell

"Was she there the whole time?" Ronaldo asked

"Yes I was" Moxie said

"Well I guess this is it Kendall" Ronaldo "Sorry if I never treated you like this guy you let kiss you did"

Ronaldo left and Kick walked out of the laundry room.

"I heard everything" Kick said "I'll just let myself out"

Kick then walked away from Kendall's house.

"Who was your first kiss?" Moxie asked

Kendall looked out the door that Kick just exited from.

"Oh my goodness it was Kick, wasn't it?" Moxie said

Kendall nodded and blushed.

"Well, I came over to play you this song," Moxie said "Then I heard Ronaldo talking on his cell phone just before I knocked on the door and he said something about leaving and kissing you, he didn't see me, that's when I barged in"

"Okay" Kendall said "Lets hear this song"

Moxie sat on the stool of the white grand piano in the living room. She began to play a slow tune and sing.

"I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night  
>I miss the way we sleep<br>Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<p>

But I never told you what I should have said  
>No, I never told you, I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything about you  
>I can't believe it, I still want you<p>

And after all the things we've been throughI miss everything about you, without you  
>I see your blue eyes every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to, when I'm not around you<br>It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you what I should have said  
>No, I never told you, I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything about you  
>(Still, you're gone)<p>

I can't believe it, I still want you  
>(And I'm loving you, I never should've walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through  
>(I know it's never gonna come again)<p>

I miss everything about you, without you  
>But I never told you what I should have said<br>No, I never told you, I just held it in  
>And now I miss everything about you<br>(Still, you're gone)

I can't believe it, I still want you  
>(And I'm loving you, I never should've walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through  
>(I know it's never gonna come again)<br>I miss everything about you, without you"

"Wow, Moxie, that's amazing" Kendall said

"Thanks" Moxie said "Do you think you could also write something"

"I don't know" Kendall said "I cant really write songs"

"You write poetry don't you?" Moxie asked "A song is basically a melodious poem waiting to be sung by a melodious voice, and Kendall your voice can rival siren songs"

"Well I don't know if I can rival a mythical creature, but you can" Kendall said "You have years of training, perfect pitch, holding notes, hitting every beat perfectly"

"That may be true, but there's something that you can do that I cant" Moxie explained

"Oh, really? What's that?" Kendall asked

"You can write a love song using your own personal experience, I cant" Moxie said sadly

"You've never had a boyfriend? Or a crush?" Kendall asked

"Nope" Moxie said "I'm single and I've only had a crush on one boy my whole life"

"Than who'd you write this song about?" Kendall asked

"You and Kick" Moxie admitted

**Kendall: That was unexpected**

**Kick: Ronaldo has never been kissed? I'm not surprised.**

**Melissa: I am**

**Kendall: Who are you?**

**Melissa: I'm Mel, Avery's bestie**

**Avery: It's true**

**Melissa: I just got an account here I'm ItsOnlyMe97**

**Avery: Anyways, I don't own anything. UVic is a real school, the song is by Colbie Calliat**

**Everyone: See you later**


	4. The Return of Scarlett Rossetti

The return of Scarlett Rossetti

**Avery: Hi everyone, I would like to introduce to you my friend Melissa's Kick Buttowski OC, Fiona Martinez**

**(A strawberry blonde girl walks into the room)**

**Fiona: Hello everyone**

**Kendall: Hey Fiona**

**Fiona: Have Kendall and Kick started dating yet**

**Kick and Kendall: (Groan loudly)**

**Avery: Not yet but we'll find out soon**

"You wrote that for me and Clarence?" Kendall asked

Moxie nodded "I know that you say you hate him but I think it's pretty clear that you like him" Moxie said

"I do not" Kendall said

"Then look at me in the eye and say that" Moxie said

"I d-don't like Ki- um, Clarence" Kendall stuttered

"The only thing you hate is that you hate loving him," Moxie said "you'd love to hate him but you cant"

"I don't" Kendall yelled, her face was as red as a strawberry

"Remember that poem you told me you wrote" Moxie then began to explain the poem  
>"<em>I lay awake eyes wide with tears.<em> You cant sleep because your paranoid, if you tell him will he feel the same?  
><em>Surrounded greatly by my childhood fears. <em>Your afraid of rejection, who isn't?  
><em>I used to look at you and want to scream.<em> You used to hate Kick and want to start a fight  
><em>Now I don't think I'll stop having this recurring dream.<em> You always dream about him.  
><em>I stare out the window as the rain falls hard and fast. Why must whatever I'm feeling have to last?<em> You love him but don't want to.  
><em>In my dream I'm with you, We hold hands and go to the movie theatre too. <em>You kissed him at the theatre  
><em>Then you'll lean in with your lips moving towards my own.<em> You want to kiss him  
><em>Then I'll wake up, "why must I love you?" I'll groan.<em> You don't want to feel this way  
><em>Hopefully you will soon leave my thoughts, Right now I can't sleep on even the finest of cots. <em>You think about him so much you cant sleep  
><em>One day I'll hopefully get over my insomnia and snooze. I wish I could find a way to get out of these blues. <em>Your sad because you love him._  
>I want him to stop dissing me. <em>You don't want to fight  
><em>But is it weird that I want him to start kissing me? <em>You want him to kiss you  
><em>My tears keep pouring down, faster then rain like the plunk of raindrops on my windowpane."<em>

"That poem could have been about anyone" Kendall said "besides, he kissed me, so what? I'm over it"

"It's easy to say your over someone, but its harder to make yourself believe it" Moxie said "I know that you love him, and I know he feels the same way but doesn't know it yet, one day he'll find someone who he'll think is perfect but has major flaws, like the fact that she wont be you and that's what the song I wrote is about."

Kendall just stared at Moxie and said "He doesn't love me"

"He does but he needs a push, that push is you" Moxie said

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked

"Tell him you love him" Moxie said

"No, I cant, I wont" Kendall told Moxie in a sad tone

"Yes you can, Kendall your pretty, smart, talented, you're what every wants" Moxie said "Now we're going to Christina's house, she's going to help you get all dolled up, and then your going to tell Kick what you've wanted to say for a long time"

Kendall nodded, and the two girls walked out the door to Christina's house. Christina was the twin sister of Christopher, also known as Mouth. Kendall had become best friends with Christina and another girl, Fiona, when they worked on a project together in sixth grade. When Moxie and Kendall arrived at Christina's house she and Fiona were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, what's up?" Christina said cheerfully

Kendall and Moxie explained their situation to Christina and Fiona.

"You need to tell him how you feel?" Christina asked

Kendall nodded, an ear to ear grin bursting across her face.

"It's about time" Fiona said

The four girls began to curl Kendall's hair, put light makeup on her, pick out a cute outfit, and mist on her favourite perfume.

When they were finished Kendall looked amazing, she wore a light pink tank top underneath a white low cut tee shirt with a pink floral pattern, knee length faded jean skirt, and pink flat shoes. Her blonde locks were perfectly curled and swept to the side and she smelled like a mixture of vanilla and lavender.

"Well ladies I think were finished" Christina said

"We did a great job" Fiona agreed

"All that's left to do is find Kick" Moxie said

The four girls left the house to go find the daredevil.

-meanwhile-

Kick walked home when something caught his eye, a blur of red hair on a skateboard. She skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Hey Kick" Scarlett said

"Scarlett? Your back, since when?" Kick asked

"Since this morning, were filming the Teena Sometimes movie here, surprise" Scarlett said

"Brianna is going to love that" Kick thought to himself

"You want to go to Battle Snax?" Scarlett asked "I have to tell you something"

"Okay" Kick said

The two walked to Battle Snax and sat down near the window.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Kick asked

"Well, in the Teena Sometimes movie we have this character Prince Jeffrey Nighttimes by day a prince by night a ninja warrior" Scarlett explained "We need someone to be his stunt double, do you think you'd be interested?"

"Well, duh" Kick said

"Great, but we're only going to be filming here till the end of the month" Scarlett said "You have until then to decide if your sure about taking this opportunity"

"Alright" Kick said

"One more thing" Scarlett said "I know that this is not really your thing but, the guy that plays Prince Jeffery, Daniel Trinket, I really like him but I'm scared to say something because he likes Teena"

Kick looked at her, first Kendall now Scarlett. Who was he, Dr. Oz?

"Can I practise on you?" Scarlett asked

"What?" Kick said

"Can I pretend that your Daniel and practise telling him that I like him?" Scarlett said "And just act like your surprised""Alright" Kick said

Kick saw a blur of blonde curls out the window but ignored it.

"Daniel, I need to tell you something" Scarlett said

As if on cue some girls walked into the restaurant but Kick and Scarlett paid no attention to them.

"What is it Scarlett?" Kick asked

"I really like you" Scarlett said "I have since I met you"

"Wow Scarlett, I didn't know" Kick said

"And I know that you like someone else" Scarlett said "But can you try to return my feelings? I really like you"

"Anything for you my dear" Kick said jokingly

The two began to laugh until Scarlett said "If only it were actually that easy"

By the door Kendall had heard, and misinterpreted, their conversation and began to sob. She ran out the door and down the street, Moxie and Fiona ran after her. Christina walked up to Kick and Scarlett.

"You jerk" Christina yelled "How could you do this to her?" Christina then slapped Kick across the face, hard.

"Ouch, what did I do?" Kick yelled

"You know what you did Clarence Buttowski" Christina said using Kick's full name "You know you cant think of a girl's heart as a stunt to just jump over and forget about, Kendall hates feeling this vulnerable"

Christina then followed her friends out the door.

"You sound like you also have love issues" Scarlett said

"I was going to talk to Gunther about that" Kick said

"You can talk to me, I am a girl" Scarlett said

"Alright, well there's this girl, Kendall, and for the longest time I thought I hated her but then I danced with her, and our hands got stuck together, then I kissed her twice" Kick explained

"You kissed twice?" Scarlett said

"We kissed on two different days, at the movie theatre and once to hide from her boyfriend" Kick said "Then I read this poem she wrote and I got jealous about whoever she wrote it for" Kick recited the poem for Scarlett

"Kick you oblivious idiot, the poem is about you" Scarlett exclaimed

A bunch of people turned their heads but Scarlett and Kick ignored them.

"What?" Kick said in an astonished tone

"You kissed her at the movie theatre and she mentioned it in the poem" Scarlett was practically yelling at the small boy

"But it didn't mean anything" Kick said defensively

"Kick, I'm a girl and trust me, there is no such thing as a kiss that doesn't mean anything" Scarlett said "Do you like her?"

"Well… I- um" Kick stuttered

"Do you?" Scarlett asked, louder this time

"Well, maybe" Kick said

By now everyone in the restaurant was listening to them with the attention of a hawk on a feild mouse.

"And who do you like?" Scarlett asked

"Kendall" Kick whispered

"I'm sorry who did you say you like?" Scarlett asked, not caring that a bunch of people were listening to their conversation.

"I like Kendall Celeste Perkins" Kick almost yelled

Suddenly the room fell silent for a moment. Some people began whispering, some gasped, and most just sat in their seats smiling. Then someone started clapping, then some more people clapped, and some more. Soon enough the entire restaurant had flooded in a thunderous applause. And all because Kick finally admitted it, he liked Kendall Celeste Perkins, and nothing could change that.

"Thanks Scarlett" Kick said "now I have to go find a girl"

"Anytime Kick" Scarlett said "But remember if you still want to be in the movie the offer is still up"

Kick smiled and waved to her before exiting the restaurant to look for Kendall.

A girl watched all of this happen. She didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. All these people should be clapping for her not Kendall. Kick was her's and she was determind to get him.

**Avery: Dun Dun Dun**

**Kendall: This story is really obvious, Kick likes me, I like Kick, I run off crying, he appologizes, happily ever after, right?**

**Avery: Not yet, I have something planned**

**Kick: What is it?**

**Avery: Oh, you'll see**

**Melissa: In due time young cricket, in due time**

**Avery and Melissa: Peace out for now!**


	5. Broken dreams

Broken Dreams

**Melissa: Here's the next chapter, I wonder what will happen with Kick and Kendall**

**Avery: Will they finally get together or was it just not meant to be?**

**Kick: I vote not**

**Kendall: Same here**

**Melissa and Avery: Sure you do**

Kendall had ran all the way back to Christina's house, hoping that no one had seen her crying. She ran into the empty house with Fiona, Moxie, and Christina close behind her. She buried her face into the beige couch pillow and let out a loud wail. Fiona laid a tanned hand on Kendall's back for comfort. Moxie sat on the black footrest in front of the couch while Christina got a tissue box from the storage closet. Kendall sat up and in anger threw the throw pillow across the room. It hit a photo of Mouth and Christina at the beach when they were four. The picture of the blue eyed brunette and her blonde brother fell off the wall and broke into millions of pieces.

"Just like my heart" Kendall thought

Little did the four girls know it they were not alone in the house. Someone had heard the crash and knew something was up. But he hesitated when he heard her sad voice say "Sorry about that." He hid where he was still in earshot of the girls.

"It's never to late to tell him" Fiona said, Kendall's big brown eyes locked with her green eyes.

"But it is" Kendall said, then she turned to Moxie "You were right, he could find someone perfect for him"

"I never said perfect for him," Moxie said, violet eyes wide "I said he'd _think_ she's perfect but she has major flaws"

"Did you see her?" Kendall asked "She had a helmet and skateboard in her hands, she looked like she could do stunts"

"But Kendall she's not you" Moxie said

"You can sit here and cry over Kick or you can admit to him that you love him" Christina said

"I cant" Kendall said

The boy heard everything he accidentally let a loud gasp slip out of his mouth. This gasp did not go unnoticed by the girls. Christina walked towards his hiding place.

"Christopher Jason Williams" Christina yelled, pulling the blue eyed blonde boy by his ear "How many times have I told you not to spy on me?"

"I'm sorry" Mouth said "I couldn't help but overhear something utterly shocking" He then looked at Kendall "Is it true?" He asked

Kendall nodded "You cant tell anyone" she replied

"I wont, as a matter of fact I want to help you" Mouth said "As long as you help me with something"

"Depends, what is it?" Kendall asked

Mouth whispered something into Kendall's ear.

"Your joking" Kendall exclaimed in surprise "Really?"

Mouth nodded and blushed madly "Do you think you can help?"

"It shouldn't be to hard" Kendall said, turning her head and smiling at one specific person

"Alright so here's the plan" Mouth said

-Meanwhile-

Kick walked down the street towards Kendall's house, he knocked on the door of Kendall's house. The second oldest, Kenzy, opened the door. She was probably only twelve, a year younger than him, unlike her sisters she had her dad's dark hair and her eyes were grey, like the colour of diamonds.

"Did you forget something?" Kenzy asked

"Yes, I did" Kick said

"Alright" Kenzy said "Kendall called a while ago saying she went to the coffee shop down the street"

"Okay, thank you Kenzy" Kick said before turning to leave

Kenzy closed the door and smiled to herself, the plan that Kendall had told her about was going great. She picked up the phone and dialled her older sister's cell phone number.

"Hello? Kenzy is that you?" Kendall said

"Its me, the fish is in the net, over" Kenzy said

"Kenzy Lucia Perkins what are you talking about?" Kendall asked

"Kick was just here and he should be at the coffee shop soon" Kenzy said before ending the conversation.

"The fish is in the net? Really Kenzy?" Kennedy said through the phone

"Kennedy stop listening to other people's conversations" Kenzy yelled into the phone

**Avery: I had to cut this chapter into two parts**

**Melissa: Sorry about that, anyways REVEIW!**


	6. Broken hearts

**Broken Hearts**

**Kendall: The chapter is finally complete**

**Avery: By the way does anyone know any good love hate relationship songs?**

**Kick: Why are you asking?**

**Avery: No reason…**

The plan was simple, get Kick to confess. But to do that the kids needed someone who knows Kick better than anyone, and who knows Kick better than his own enemies?

"So if we get you a pair of Doc Martens you'll help us?" Fiona said

"That's right" Gordy said "But I would also like those sunglasses you have on"

"But they cost a lot and they're pink" Fiona said

"I don't care they are Jimmy Choo" Gordy said

"Fiona, it's for true love" Christina said

"Don't you want your best friend to be happy?" Christopher asked

"Yes" Fiona groaned, regrettably handing Gordy the pink glasses

"Okay, now all we need are Kick and Kendall" Gordy said "Where is she?"

"She is in the bathroom Moxie is helping her fix her makeup" Christina said "I'll go check up on her"

Then Christina disappeared into the bathroom and came out moments later with Moxie and Kendall. Kendall's hair was straitened since the curls were unravelling and began to frizz. She had on less makeup due to her tears washing away her eye makeup and blush.

"So how is this going to work?" Kendall asked

"It's simple, we're going to lock you two in the coffee shop alone, and we have a camera set up over there so we can watch everything on a screen in the kitchen" Gordy said, pointing out the camera pointing at them "We also rigged a few things, so don't be alarmed when romantic music starts playing or the lights go low"

"How is this going to work exactly?" Kendall asked

"What we hope will happen is once the lights go down and music starts playing, Kick will be able to pull you close, like this" Gordy said as he pulled the girl close "And then Kick will look into your eyes and say I love you, Kendall Celeste Perkins"

He then let go of the blonde girl. Moxie noticed that they were not alone in the shop. A girl their age with brown hair had been with them, she quietly snuck out the door. Moxie followed her as she walked down the street. That's when Moxie saw where she was heading. Towards a small boy wearing a red and white suit, Kick.

"Hey Kick" she called

"Oh, hey Jackie" Kick said

"I was at The Battle Snax today and heard what you said about Kendall but you need to know, Kendall is not interested" Jackie said

"How would you know?" Kick asked

"Look at your phone" Jackie said

Kick looked at his phone to see a video message had been sent to him. He played it and was shocked by what he saw. Gordy Gipple holding Kendall close and saying "I love you, Kendall Celeste Perkins."

"See, she never liked you" Jackie said "She was just distracting you from what is most important to you, becoming a famous daredevil"

Moxie watched this and gasped.

"Your wrong" Kick said "Stunts are not the most important thing in my life. There is my mom, dad, Brad, Brianna, Gunther, and then there is her, Kendall"

"Your making a big mistake Kick, I was there" Jackie said

"But it's not true, is it?" Kick asked

"I'm sorry, but it is" Jackie said "He kissed her and romantic music was playing, and she liked it"

"That's not possible" Kick said, but even he was beginning to think, was it all a lie?

"I think you should take the offer Scarlett gave you," Jackie said "show Kendall what she could have had"

Kick had his head down when he turned to walk away. He was sad, but knew exactly what he would do. He ran off to go find Scarlett.

"You no good liar" Moxie yelled at Jackie before shoving her to the sidewalk and running back to the coffee shop.

"Major problem" Moxie yelled to everyone "Jackie was filming Kendall when Gordy was explaining the plan and made it look like Gordy and Kendall were on a date. She showed it to Kick and tried to convince him that Kendall was a distraction"

Kendall started to cry for the second time that afternoon.

"Well, Gordy your plan failed" Moxie said "we owe you nothing"

Everyone began walking towards the door, leaving Gordy in the empty coffee shop.

"Wait, so does this means I don't get my Doc Martens?" Gordy asked

"No, and give me my sunglasses back" Fiona said, snatching her sunglasses from Gordy

**Avery: The End**

**Kendall: That's it?**

**Avery and Mel: No, we're joking. See you next time**


	7. Any Other Plans Moxie?

Got any other plans Moxie?

**Kick: Okay, so am I leaving Mellowbrook or staying with Kendall**

**Kendall: Yes, I'm curious**

**Avery: You'll find out soon**

**Melissa: We have something planned, don't you know us by now?**

Kick had avoided Kendall at school all week. Soon enough it was Saturday and Kendall was sitting in her room with Moxie, Christina, Fiona, and Mouth.

"So tomorrow night is the battle of the bands" Moxie said "I'm playing lead guitar, Fiona is on keyboard, Mouth is drumming, Christina is playing bass, and you Kendall, will sing"

"I attempted to write a few songs but I'm not sure if they are good" Kendall said

Kendall handed Moxie a book of songs. She flipped to the first page and read a few lyrics out loud.

"Two Stars By Kendall Perkins

Wake up  
>When will things be good enough for you<br>To see all that we can be  
>I'm sick of playin' games<br>And actin' like we never care  
>That we're never there<br>We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
>Look at me<br>There's never any us  
>Can't you see all we can become<br>We can shine like the sun  
>If we believe that<br>Two stars are brighter than one  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon<p>

Look at you  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon<br>Look at me"

"This is good" Moxie said

"Read the ones on the next few pages" Kendall said

"Girl Next Door

Small town homecoming queen  
>She's the star in this scene<br>There's no way to deny she's lovely  
>Perfect skin, perfect hair<br>Perfumed hearts everywhere  
>Tell myself that inside she's ugly<br>Maybe I'm just jealous  
>I can't help but hate her<br>Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
>She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<br>She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
>She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door"<p>

"I'd Lie

I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<p>

He'll never fall in love  
>He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favourite songs<p>

And I could tell you  
>His favourite color's green<br>He loves to argue  
>Born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful  
>He has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him  
>I'd lie"<p>

"These are really good Kendall" Moxie said

"There is one more" Kendall said

Moxie turned the page and read the lyrics, the song was perfect.

-meanwhile-

Kick walked on the Teena Sometimes set looking for Scarlett. He walked by Teena's trailer only to hear her scream at her assistant about her manicure, what a diva.

"Kick" Kick heard someone yell, he turned and saw Scarlett running towards him with some boy. He had beep brown hair and tawny coloured eyes.

"Hey Kick, this is Daniel" Scarlett said

"Hi, Scarlett, I'm here to take that offer to be a stunt double" Kick said

"What?" Scarlett asked "what about that girl you told me about, I thought you would be with her right now"

"My biggest fan was at the Battle Snax and heard our whole conversation" Kick explained "She followed Kendall and told me everything that happened between her and some other boy, It sickened me."

"How do you know she was not lying?" Daniel asked

"I thought she was until I saw this" Kick played them the video

"You didn't hear her response" Scarlett said "I think you should talk to her"

"So she can tell me that she doesn't love me in person?" Kick said "Not likely, I've got to go to a tutoring session"

Kick began to walk away before remembering that Kendall was his tutor. He decided he would talk to her, if he were to tell anyone he was going to become a stunt double it would be Kendall.

-at Kendall's house-

"We sound great, somehow I know were going to win and I'll get the guy." Kendall thought to herself.

"Kendall" My sister Carly called "Your friend Clare is here"

"Clare?" Kendall thought "Dose she mean?"

"I'll be right back" Kendall said

Kendall ran down the stairs and saw him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked

"It's Saturday, you are tutoring me" Kick said

"I forgot about that" Kendall said

"It's okay, by Monday I wont even be here" Kick said

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked

"Last week my friend Scarlett gave me the opportunity to be a stunt double" Kick explained "I'm taking it and I'm going to California"

"You are?" Kendall asked "Does this mean your not going to see me perform at the battle of the bands?"

No, I wont" Kick said "I'll just go" Kick turned to leave

"What did Jackie say to you?" Kendall asked

"You know about that?" Kick asked

Kendall nodded "What did she say?"

"Enough for me to know how you really feel about me" Kick said

"Really?" Kendall said blushing

"And I need you to know, I don't feel the same way" Kick said

"What?" Kendall said, trying her best to hold back tears

"I feel the complete opposite" Kick said

He turned and walked out the door and Kendall felt like he was travelling thousands of miles with each step. She was about to call for him to come back to her so she could explain but stayed silent. Kick looked back only to say "If you really didn't like me you could have said so"

"What?" Kendall said, rushing to his side "Kick, wait, can we talk?"

"What do we have to talk about?" Kick asked "I know you dont like me but the truth is I don't hate you, I need to tell you something"

Kendall leaned downwards to him. Kick then grabbed her face and allowed his lips to collide with hers.

"I love you" He whispered when they parted

Kendall was in a daze, too mesmerized to say anything. Kick left her there standing on the front porch of her house, staring out into space as if she was in her own world.

"What just happened?" She said when she snapped out of it.

"Kendall, you okay?" Moxie asked

"Yeah, just, Kick is not going to be at the battle of the bands" Kendall said "He is going to be on a plane to California to be a stunt double"

"Well then I guess there is only one thing to do" Moxie said "Come with me, I have another plan"

**Fiona: AW**

**Avery and Melissa: AW**

**Kendall and Kick: EW**


	8. Are you sure about this?

Are you sure about this?

**Avery: And we are back**

**Kendall: I cant believe he kissed me**

**Kick: That would never happen in real life**

**Melissa: But it happened twice**

**Kendall and Kick: It didn't mean anything!**

**Avery and Melissa: Sure**

Kendall sat in bed that night thinking about Moxie's plan. She wondered if this plan would work or if it would blow over like when Jackie filmed her.

"Kendall?" her little brother Kennedy said as he walked into her room "Are you awake?"

"Yes Kennedy, what is the matter?" Kendall asked

"My best friends made me watch Insidious today and I'm scared" Kennedy said "Could you read to me, please?"

"Sure" Kendall said, her brother was nine and liked books like "Big Nate" and "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" **(A/N: I hate interrupting your reading I just need to say I changed Kennedy's age so Kenzy and Kennedy are not twins anymore and italicized words are taken directly from a book).**

"It's this book" Kennedy said sitting on Kendall's bed holding out a book titled "My Weird School Daze: Mrs. Dole is Out of Control"

"Alright" Kendall said as she began reading off the firs page "_My name is A.J. and I hate school. But you know what? Soon I wont have to go to school anymore for a long time. You know why? Because today is the first day of June!_"

"Wow, that sounds familiar" Kendall thought

"_Me and the guys were putting our backpacks into our cubbies_." Kendall read on "_That's when Andrea came in. She is an annoying girl with curly brown hair who loves schoo_l"

"That's a weird coincidence" Kendall said to herself before continuing

"_Hey Andrea!" I yelled "What's with the mean face? Are you mad because school is almost over?_" What Kendall read next shocked her "_No, Arlo" said Andrea, who calls me by my real name because she knows I don't like it_."

"Okay, now that is just creepy" Kendall said, closing the book

"Thank you Kendall" Kennedy said, hugging his big sister, Kendall hugged back and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Good night Kenny" Kendall said before the boy left

That night Kendall had a dream that she was Andrea and Kick was A.J. but instead of something going terribly wrong everything worked out in the end, that gave Kendall hope. All of her negative thoughts had melted away and she couldn't wait for Moxie's plan to come into action.

-the next day-

Kick walked through the airport with Scarlett and Daniel. Tourists, business men, and vacationers were rushing around in a hustle to calm their kids, drop off their baggage, get to their planes, and call taxis. The three were walking to the line for baggage drop off when Scarlett turned to Kick.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Scarlett asked

"Yes" Kick said "Why do you ask?"

"Because we really do think you love her and she loves you" Daniel said

"You really need to talk to her" Scarlett said

"What is there to talk about?" Kick asked "I showed you that video"

"But you never heard what she had to say about it" Daniel reminded him

In a way Kick wished he had heard her response but at the same time he was afraid to know. He could hardly tell who was telling the truth, Kendall or Jackie?

"Kick" A female voice called

Kick turned to see the violet eyed girl with black curly hair.

"Moxie? What are you doing here?" Kick asked

"I'm here to say goodbye to you" Moxie said, putting her hand on the back of his head "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Moxie hugged him and as she let go she pulled his helmet off his head, exposing his brown messy hair.

"What are you-" Kick yelled

"Later" Moxie said, slamming down her skateboard and riding off at breakneck speed

"Marianna-Roxie Donavan you are so dead" Kick shouted riding after her on his skateboard

"Try and catch me" She yelled

Moxie rode out of the airport and through the streets of Mellowbrook. Soon enough they were at the local theatre where the battle of the bands was just about to start. She rode backstage and across the stage. The curtains were closed and everything was black. Kick stopped his board and stood center stage, looking around in the pitch black darkness for the girl. A spotlight went on and Kick saw his helmet on the ground, he put it back on his head.

"That was odd" He said

Then the curtains opened and Kick looked out into the audience to see if Moxie was there, she wasn't. Another spotlight went on and standing in the middle of it was Kendall Perkins.

"Kendall, what's going on?" Kick asked

"I cant ask you to forgive me but can you listen to me?" Kendall asked as the music began to play. Kick saw that Kendall was not alone on stage, Moxie was there playing guitar, Christina played bass, Mouth played drums, and Fiona was on keyboard.

"Monday,  
>Well baby if fell for you<p>

Tuesday  
>I wrote you this song<p>

Wednesday  
>I wait outside your door,<br>Even though I know its wrong...

7 days a week  
>Every hour of the month<br>Gonna let you  
>Know where my heart<br>Is coming from

I shouldn't feel this way,  
>But I gonna say<br>Baby I gotta let you now  
>I will try<br>Everything, To make you grow

Closer to me  
>And maybe make you believe<br>That I will behave  
>How can I get it through<p>

To tell you  
>What I cant lose<br>I will try 365 days,  
>365 ways to get to you<br>Yeah, to get to  
>You, you, you, you, Baby<p>

Every second, I want you all  
>To myself (All to my self)<p>

Every second  
>Every second<br>Every tick tick of  
>The clock<p>

I just can  
>Handle myself,<br>Feeling kinda guilty  
>but girl I cant stop<p>

Girl I don't wanna  
>Nobody else,<br>No one else,  
>No one else...<p>

I will try  
>Everything,<br>To make you grow  
>Closer to meI'll try 365 days...<br>365 ways"

The song ended and Kendall spoke into the microphone "I wrote this song for the boy I've always loved, Clarence Buttowski"

The audience thundered in applause and Kendall looked at Kick in the eyes. She then looked down at her feet and ran off stage.

"Kendall wait" Kick called as he ran off after her

**Avery: Yay confession and we saw Kick's hair**

**Kick: Moxie is going on my revenge list**

**Moxie: (sarcastic) Oh no, I'm so scared**

**Avery: Anyways my brother was reading My Weird School Daze to my mom and I thought those two characters were alot like Kick and Kendall**


	9. Guess whose back

Guess whose back

**Avery: And we are back**

**Melissa: Glad to see us?**

**Kendall: Tell us the synopsis for this chapter**

**Avery: Well at the battle of the bands Kendall has fled, where is she? What is going on? I'll give you a hint, something unexpected is about to happed**

**Kick: What is it?**

**Avery: You'll find out soon**

Kendall had heard Kick call to her but she kept on sprinting away until she was outside the theatre. She sat on the front steps and put her head in her hands and let out a long and loud cry. He didn't want to be here, Kendall could tell, he would much rather be on a plane right now to California.

"Hello" Kendall heard a female voice say

Kendall looked up and saw a familiar girl with red hair and green eyes, followed by a boy with deep brown hair and tawny coloured eyes.

"Hi" Kendall said "I'm Kendall"

"I know, I'm Scarlett, Kick talks about you" Scarlett said, sitting down next to the blonde girl

"I know you were at the Battle Snax that day I was with Kick but I wasn't talking about Kick" Scarlett said "I was pretending Kick was him" Scarlett pointed to Daniel

"What? You said you were practising telling a boy you- oh my" Daniel said

Scarlett and Daniel both blushed madly.

"I like you too, Scarlett" Daniel said

"Okay, can you finish explaining everything to me and then you two can talk about how much you like each other" Kendall said

"Good idea" Scarlett said

"Anyways Kick was just being a good friend, he didn't mean for you too get hurt" Scarlett explained "Just like you did not mean to hurt him with that video a crazy fan took"

"We call her Wacky Jackie for a reason" Kendall said, laughing

Scarlett and Daniel laughed along.

"By the way what are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked "Shouldn't you be on a plane?"

"We missed our flight on purpose" Scarlett said "We were kind of tired of Hollywood anyways"

"So your just quitting?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, they can get anyone to play our parts" Daniel said

"Kendall? You out here?" A male voice yelled

The three kids saw Gunther standing in the doorway of the theatre.

"Kick, Moxie, guys, I found her" Gunther called

That's when Kick, Moxie, Fiona, Christina, and Mouth appeared. They were all overjoyed to see Kendall.

"Scarlett, Daniel, what are you guys doing here?" Kick asked

"We missed our flight" Scarlett said

"And we are quitting the show" Daniel said

"Now can you two talk?" Christina asked

"I think we should, but not here" Kick said, he took Kendall by the hand and took her back inside the theatre. They went to a dressing room marked "Performers only."

"What happened, really?" Kick asked

"We told Gordy that we would get him Doc Martens shoes if he helped us get you too confess you liked me" Kendall said "Gordy demonstrated what he hoped would happen by pretending to be you, after the plan failed we owed him nothing"

"Jackie lied to me" Kick said "when she said the two of you were dating"

"She thinks of me as competition over your emotions" Kendall said

"Well, then she will have to accept that you won" Kick said

"Does that mean you pick me?" Kendall asked

Kick leaned into her and kissed her on her soft pink lips. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Kick asked

"Yes" Kendall said smiling

"Kendall! Kendall!" The two heard a chorus of voices yell as frantic knocking pounded on the door "Ronaldo is here, he heard that you were in the battle of the bands and came to visit you"

**Avery: Dun Dun Da**

**Kendall: How many surprise twists are there in this story?**

**Melissa: Do you know us at all?**

**Avery: Anyways we're almost done the next chapter, if you are good children and reveiw we might put it up tomorrow**


	10. What Makes you Beautiful

That's What Makes You Beautiful

**Avery: And we are back**

**Melissa: What will happen now that Ronaldo is back and Kick and Kendall confessed?**

**Kick: Kendall and I forget all this ever happened and go back to our normal lives?**

**Avery: You wish Clarence**

**Kendall: Hey, only I can call him that!**

"Ronaldo is looking for you, Kendall" Christina said with a tone of hidden disapointment

"What?" Kick and Kendall exclaimed

The two burst from the room with flushed cheeks and red lips.

"I don't want to know" Gunther said

"Ronaldo missed the performance but he is backstage waiting for the results to see if you won" Moxie said

"I wish I had a boyfriend who would do that for me" Christina said, her cheeks began to redden and an ear to ear grin plastered itself on her face.

"Do you have a thing for Ronaldo?" Mouth asked

"Wha- a thing? Heh ha, what are you talking about?" Christina stuttered

"That was not a no" Fiona said in a sing-song tease

"Kendall, darling" a male voice said

"Ronaldo, how is the science program thing going?" Kendall asked

"It's alright, but it is quite lonely without you" Ronaldo said

For the first time in her life, Kendall noticed that Christina's head was down when Ronaldo said something romantic to her.

"I don't think I really want to be there anymore" Ronaldo said "I was thinking about leaving the program and coming back to Mellowbrook"

"Really?" Christina said in excitement "That means you can come back to the science club? Now I wont be bored at weekly meetings"

"Your in the science club?" Fiona asked Christina in astonishment

"Not just in, she is co-president" Ronaldo said "Christy has the best mind I've ever seen"

Christina blushed "Stop it Ronny" she said

"Guys, hate to interrupt but they are about to announce the winner" Gunther said

The kids walked backstage where Scarlett and Daniel stood waiting for them with the other contestants.

"Hope you dillweeds are ready to lose" Brad and his friends said

The Yeah Brads decided not to lip sync this year and they got more boos than they did last year.

"So what did you sing?" Ronaldo asked

"She wrote a song for a boy she loves" Fiona said

"Oh, Kendall, I'm flattered" Ronaldo said

"It was not for you egghead" Fiona said

"Wait, then who was it for?" Ronaldo asked

Christina, Fiona, Moxie, Gunther, and Mouth pointed to Kick.

"What? Kendall why?" Ronaldo asked

"Because you are way too into science," Kendall said "You'll make a lucky girl happy one day, your smart and kind, and I'm sorry I am not that girl"

"And the winner is…" Wade announced "Adrenaline"

"You named the band Adrenaline?" Kick asked

"You were the reason we formed a band, so we named it after your favourite thing" Kendall said, giving Kick a kiss on his cheek.

Kendall, Moxie, Mouth, and Fiona walked on stage. Ronaldo grabbed Christina's hand and pulled her towards him.

"When did that happen?" Ronaldo asked

"It happened the day they met, they just would not admit it" Christina said

"Tell her I love her" Ronaldo said

"Are you serious?" Christina yelled in anger "after all that's happened you choose her"

"What is wrong Christy?" Ronaldo asked

"That's just it" Christina said "Christy, your nick name for me, does it mean anything to you?"

"What are you saying?" Ronaldo said "Of course it means everything to me, you are my best friend"

"Your so oblivious" Christina told him "I have to go"

She began to walk away, but she quickly ran back to Ronaldo, she grabbed him in a tight embrace and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"Now I'm your first kiss" She whispered as she turned away from him

Christina ran on stage, leaving Ronaldo in a shocked state, everyone onstage began cheering and hugging as Wade handed them a large gold trophy. Ronaldo, Kick, and Gunther ran on stage behind them and the eight of them were engulfed in a big group hug.

"The crowd loves us" Mouth said

"Lets give them what they want" Moxie said, picking up her electric guitar and tossing Kendall a microphone.

Moxie played a slow tune and Kendall began to sing her heart song.

Kendall: The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
>But I kind of know that I wont get far<p>

Kendall threw Kick the microphone. He held Kendall's hand and looked into her eyes as he began to sing to her

Kick: You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up  
>To cover up<br>Being the way that you are is enough

Kendall: And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<p>

Kick: Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Kendall: Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

Kick: Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

Kendall: 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those blue eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me<br>When you're not around

Kick: If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

Kendall: 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Kick: Oh, oh But that's what makes you beautiful

"Alright, we're taking the next verse" Mouth said, clutching Fiona's hand

Mouth: I've been stopping at green lost on my way home,  
>I'm sleep walking at night.<p>

Fiona: You make me feel out of my element  
>Like I'm walking on broken glass<p>

Mouth: I put my shirt on inside out, umbrella in the sun  
>My head up in the clouds, my friends just laugh at 's only one thing it could be.<p>

Fiona: Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
>And you're movin' too fast<p>

Mouth: Ive come down with love,  
>Got bit by the bug<br>Im sick and I feel confused  
>I know its true,<br>Ive come down with love

I cant get enough  
>I wont break this fever<br>I need her I'm bit by the bug  
>Ive come down with love<p>

Fiona: Were you right, was I wrong  
>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah<br>Both of us broken  
>Caught in a moment<p>

We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we jumped, yeah<br>But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>And just like that  
>The chemicals react<br>The chemicals react

"My turn" A voice from backstage shouted, it was Scarlett dragging Daniel behind her

"Sing your heart out ginger" Mouth said, handing her the microphone.

Scarlett: Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now my time is theirs<p>

Daniel: I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know...I ain't no fool baby

I may not be a star  
>I'm not driving the sickest car<br>But, I know...I can make you happy baby

Scarlett: Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<p>

Daniel: I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to...your heart, not material things.

Scarlett: So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours

Daniel: I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl<br>But, All that I can do  
>Is give the song to you<p>

Daniel gave Moxie the microphone and gestured for her to stand center stage.

Moxie: Suddenly, my choice is clear.

Moxie then threw the other microphone to Gunther to help her with the song.

Both: I knew when only you and I were standing

Gunther: And beautiful, is all I see

Both: It's only you, I know it's true. It has to  
>Well that money isn't worth a thing,<br>if you didn't earn it,  
>you don't deserve love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it<p>

Christina, Fiona: No, no, oh, oh!

Moxie: Your friends are doing all the same things!  
>And my friends are, look at what you're missing!<p>

Both: Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!  
>Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!<br>And I don't care what they say anymore!  
>'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)<br>Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

Christina and Ronaldo were the only two people who had not sang, I think you can guess who got microphones next. But neither sang and the room fell silent, the audience looked around in confusion.

"I want to dedicate this song to the girl that has been my best friend since the first grade" Ronaldo said

Kendall smiled at Christina who smiled back.

Ronaldo: Her eyes, her eyes  
>make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday (yeah)<p>

Christina: She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
>She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by<br>And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
>But you are everything to me<p>

Ronaldo: I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"I say

Christina: And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<p>

Ronaldo: When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Christina: And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable<br>Instead of just invisible, yeah

When they were finished the eight of them formed a line, took each others hands, and bowed. The red velvet curtains were drawn closed and the crowd applauded and screamed louder than anyone ever thought was possible.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" Kick asked Kendall

"Sure, how about the movies?" Kendall replied

"Sounds good to me" Kick said, taking the blonde girl's hand in his own

"Hold it Buttowski" Ronaldo said from behind the two

When the two turned their heads they saw Christina and Ronaldo holding hands, they both smiled.

"We are coming too" Ronaldo said

"Ready to go?" Kick asked

"Wait. Mouth! Fiona!" Kendall called

"Yeah" The two said in unison

"I wanted to give you this" Kendall said, pulling a coupon out of her pocket "it's a coupon for The Cheesecake Shack, get a slice half price"

"Thanks" Mouth said, taking the coupon "This coupon expires tonight"

"Well then you two better run along and get your cheesecake" Kendall said

-Flashback-

"You cant tell anyone" Kendall said

"I wont, as a matter of fact I want to help you" Mouth said "As long as you help me with something"

"Depends, what is it?" Kendall asked

"I want Fiona to go out with me" Mouth whispered into Kendall's ear.

"Your joking" Kendall exclaimed in surprise "Really?"

Mouth nodded and blushed madly "Do you think you can help?"

"It shouldn't be to hard" Kendall said, turning her head and smiling at Fiona

-End Flashback-

**Avery: If you don't recognize the flashback it is from chapter five**

**Melissa: Hope you enjoyed this chapter where everyone sang their heart songs**

**Kendall: I know I enjoyed it**

**Everyone: Review if you want more**


	11. Me With You

Me With You

**Avery: Hello, we are back with the final chapter**

**Kendall and Kick: Too bad I was really enjoying this story**

**Melissa: Same, but I enjoyed co-writing this with my best friends**

**(A girl with black hair and blue eyes walks in)**

**Angel: are you bragging about me?**

**Avery: This is our bestie Angel**

**Melissa: Who spent everyday after school and weekends with us helping with the story**

**Avery: If it were not for her we wouldn't have the idea of pairing Ronaldo with Christina**

**Angel: Enough about me, on with the story**

-10 years later-

BEEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEP!

Twenty-three year old Kick smacked his alarm clock, it was Monday, the day that meant a long week of work and that people changed their ring tones from Cheers to the Weekend to Manic Monday. Kick had changed a lot, he was much taller now and much more mature. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his blue eyes and smiled, today was the day his girlfriend Kendall was home from college. Kick had decided not to go to college and instead did stunts on TV alongside his partner, Billy Stumps. He walked into the kitchen of his huge apartment that he shared with his best friend Gunther.

"Good morning Kick" Gunther greeted "I made pancakes"

"Thanks Gunther" Kick said, taking a plate and pancakes

"Kick there's something I need to tell you" Gunther said

"What is it?" Kick asked

"I'm moving out" Gunther said

"You are?" Kick asked

"Yes" Gunther said "Moxie is coming home today and business at Battle Snax is going so well that I uh- well…"

Kick stared at Gunther with a huge smile across his face.

"Good luck then buddy, hope it's a yes" Kick said

Gunther and Moxie went to prom as friends and came back as boyfriend and girlfriend. Kick still couldn't get the truth about what happened that night out of either of them.

"Well, I'm heading out" Kick said "Kendall is coming home today, don't wait up"

"Wouldn't think of it" Gunther said laughing

Kick drove through the streets of the town he had spent his entire life in. Every corner of every street was as familiar as his own face. He soon reached the street he had gone to every week for tutoring, and where his girlfriend lived. He knocked on the door of the house and a seven year old boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes answered.

"Hi Kick" The boy squealed throwing his arms around him

"Hi Carlos, is Kendall here?" Kick asked, Carlos was Kendall's little cousin, after Kendall's aunt Stella went broke and her husband divorced her she and her son moved in with her sister Carmella.

"Yes" Carlos said "Carly, mommy, and Auntie Carmella are in her room helping her unpack"

"Okay, thanks" Kick said

He walked up stairs and knocked on the door with the words "Welcome Home Kendall" hanging above it on a banner.

"Come in" A female voice called

Kick opened the door to see Carly, Mrs. Perkins, Stella, and Kendall unpacking. Kendall was looking through a box with her back turned to Kick. Kick put a finger to his lips, signalling he wanted everyone to be quiet. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who" He said

"Kick" Kendall yelled, turning and throwing her arms around his neck and Kick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I'm hungry, mom, Aunt Stella, do you think we should order pizza?" Carly asked, winking at Kick and Kendall

"Fine, we'll leave them alone" Mrs. Perkins said

The three of them left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I'm so glad you're here Kick" Kendall said

"I need to tell you something" Kick said "Kendall, when I first met you I didn't think of you as more than just a pretty face, but then there was that time when I kissed you at the movie theatre and I just kept thinking about that kiss all night. Then I danced with you for gym class and I had never seen such elegance before in my entire life"

Kick then took a little blue box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened the box revealing a beautiful ring with small blue jewels surrounding a huge diamond in the center.

"Kendall, you were my first kiss, my first dance, my first date, and my first and only love" Kick said "I have asked so many questions but this one is my favourite. Kendall Celeste Perkins, will you marry me?"

Kendall was completely speechless, but the smile on her face said it all, it said every good emotion she had ever felt for the boy. She felt happiness, comfort, joy, and most importantly she felt love. A small tear formed in her eye and fell down her cheek.

"Yes" she whispered, smiling and nodding

Kick slipped the ring onto Kendall's finger and stood up. Kendall grabbed him and kissed him with all her passion.

-10 years later-

Ryder Buttowski grabbed her favourite green and pink skateboard and headed out to dead man's drop early in the morning with her twin sister, Laurel, and her best friend, Joey Magnuson. The blue eyed brunette stood at the top of the steep hill and looked down at the treacherous terrain below and smiled.

"I'm not sure about this Ryder" Joey said, Joey's full name was Johanna but she preferred people calling her Joey, she had her mother's black curly hair and her father's green eyes and his personality.

"Well, I am" Ryder says

"Ryder, you are going to get hurt, again" Laurel said, flipping her blonde hair from her blue eyes "Have you forgotten last time?"

-flashback-

Ryder is riding an ironing board off Dead Man's Drop and goes flying into the air. She bounces on every rooftop while yelling out the vowels before landing in a rose bush.

-End flashback-

"What do I keep telling you?" Ryder reminded her overly bossy sister

"Failure is just success waiting to happen" Laurel said annoyed

Ryder pushed off her board and started speeding down the hill. She saw someone at the bottom. The figure was tall, blonde, and dressed neatly. She had just enough time to yell before colliding into the boy.

"What are you doing now Rylie?" The boy asked, annoyed

"I was being awesome, unlike you Jeremy, and I told you call me Ryder" Ryder said

"You may say your name is Ryder, but your birth certificate still says Rylie" Jeremy said

"At least I'm not a suck up, teachers pet" Ryder said

"At least I can find activities that cant kill me" Jeremy said

"Like what?" Ryder asked

"Like, I have strait A's, all the adults love me, and I'm dating someone" Jeremy said "and what do you have? Oh right, nothing but reckless acts that put your life at risk"

That was the last straw, Ryder shoved the boy to the ground.

"You don't think I'm smart? You don't think adults like me? Sure, I'm not dating anyone but, why would you care?" Ryder yelled at him before running off

Jeremy watched the girl walk away and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach, a voice in the back of his mind yelled "What is wrong with you? She IS smart and a lot more adults like her than you'd think. You know nothing about her, why judge her?" Jeremy knew he had to go after her.

Ryder was a strong girl and didn't cry, but she couldn't help but wonder why he would say, or imply, she wasn't smart and no adults like her? She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and played the latest hit by her best friend's mom, Marianna Magnuson.

"Some people are down and now,  
>Some people are lonely now,<br>Some people just need a vacation,"

"Yup that's me" Ryder said to herself "down and lonely"

"Some people can't fight a smile,  
>For some people it's been a while since,<br>They had an all night conversation  
>Since you walked into my life,<br>Everything's felt so right  
>The sun's been shining,<br>And I've been singing  
>This song in my head and it goes<br>La la la la la la la la

Nothing but blue sky  
>When I stare into your eyes<br>I get tongue tied every time you smile  
>Some people don't know<br>What love can do  
>Well, they should see me with you"<p>

Ryder sighed and paused the song, she secretly wondered if that were the case with her and Jeremy. She shook off the thought because it wasn't, Jeremy hated her and so did his stupid girlfriend Betsey. She didn't care, Betsey was just a geek and Jeremy, well, why should she care? But she knew that she didn't _hate_ him, and maybe, just maybe, she maybe sort of, kind of, liked him?

"Rylie! Rylie!" Jeremy yelled

"What do you want Jeremy?" Ryder asked

"I'm sorry I implied you weren't smart, the truth is I know nothing about you and should not have said that about you" Jeremy said

"Right you are" Ryder snapped

"I'm serious," Jeremy said "Ryder"

"What?" Ryder asked

"I said, Ryder, I'm serious, what I said was wrong" Jeremy said

"Well then, I'll forgive you, this time" Ryder said before walking away.

Ryder began walking home thinking about why Jeremy suddenly had a weird change of heart. Were the finally putting their old battle to rest, or was it just guilt? Did Joey threaten him? Did Laurel say something? Or could they actually be… becoming friends?

However they wouldn't realize that it was something a little more than friendship until years later.

**Avery: The story is now complete**

**Melissa: We'd like to thank Kick and Kendall for their wonderful narrations**

**Kick and Kendall: Your welcome**

**Avery: I would like to thank Mel and Angel for helping me write this story**

**Mel and Angel: Aw, your too kind**

**Avery: I would also like to thank my reviewers, SariSpy56, notalivezombie, isanimes, acosta perez jose ramiro, thecarter41, Alexpv22, ninjacupcakex (love your name btw), and any reviewers I missed.**

**Melissa: BTW all OCs are characters that the three of us made so we all own them with the exception of I own Fiona and Avery owns Moxie.**

**Angel: And Ryder and Laurel can be read about in Melissa's stories**

**Everyone: Goodbye and keep on reading on!**


End file.
